Hey Moon, Please Forget to Fall Down
by reinventlove
Summary: they say love conquers all, but can it conquer and break the sadness of a witty pessimistic teenage girl?


**Ok, this is just a little something I wrote, enjoy.**

**I'll update SOON!**

**Julian**

Let's start this story with my first day of high school, a day I wouldn't mind forgetting, but of course I need to tell you a little bit of who I was at the time to help you understand my extreme dislike for high school. I was the cliché no one really liked me girl, I was awkward, had a severe fear of people but a sarcastic wit that got me in trouble, I hung out with the normal kids, they weren't weird but we weren't popular, we were that group in the middle that no one really cared about, I was five foot something and my awkward skinniness made me look like I didn't eat, I had bright green eyes and short choppy brown hair. I was a total pessimist; give me something good, I'll make it bad. My psychologist said I had severe depression and anxiety, so of course like the other millions of Americans I took a little pill that allowed me to feel absolutely nothing. I got on them the month before my first week of high school, making me more outgoing but also making me statuesque when any feeling was brought up. I lived in a normal house, normal now of course being I have a gay brother who my mother disowned, causing my parents to get divorced, causing me being shipped to another house every other day while my brother lived at my dad's house. We were twins, he was one of my heroes because he wasn't one of those gay kids who figure it out at 18, he told us when we turned 14, in one year my family fell apart, but I liked it this way. My brother's name is Ryan and I'm Hailey.

Where were we?, right the first day of freshmen year, I walked in and I'm surrounded by juniors and seniors and sophomores "welcoming" us in, so basically giving us high fives and fake smiles, we had a day to learn the ropes, we got in small groups, we asked upperclassmen questions and went to classes, I'm usually the weird girl that never talks, but because I'm now a drug child, I felt a little more outgoing, I talked to people in classes, and I got through science and math without any problem, I was good at those, did I also mention I get straight A's., I walked into English, my worst class, you never have the right answer and reading bores me, and the second I walk in and look at the seating chart my stomach aches, I have to sit in front of Sadie, she's the cliché popular cheerleader, only she wasn't a cheerleader, see cheerleaders don't count to anyone anymore, it's the emo girls that have it big now, I don't know why but the bigger the hair the more people hate you, see that's the thing about popularity, it's really just how big can you ego get, because for some reason, people worship and want to be the girl that thinks she's so fabulous. Anyway, Sadie has an opinion on EVERYTHING and if you ever said anything bad to her to tell her off you are the new subject of a MySpace bulletin. I sat down and I heard her say to her best friend Katie

"Look at the freak in front of us, nice shoes, where did she get them, Wal-Mart?" she said just loud enough to know that I can hear.

"yeah, bitch, I know they are ugly, my mom made me wear them, but at least they aren't as bad as you, seriously, your hair is going to fall out in chunks if you keep dying it the way you do", I snapped back, I didn't really feel like dealing with that today.

She turned around all mad and pissy and started talking about her new boy toy, I thought I was going to hurl after a good two minutes and I started paying attention to the first day of school stuff teachers dish out. There's nothing more boring than the first day of school, I'd rather chew my arm off then to see another PowerPoint and play another name learning game, and I don't care about people's names.

Ok, so I will give you those next few days, Sadie started telling everyone I was a whore, she made all these crazy rumors and eventually the whole school knew, I didn't really care but then again I did want to hit her several times, now I'll give you a breakdown of lunch at my high school, we had 4 different lunches one right after another, I was in lunch 3 and Sadie was in lunch 1, but when you have to be in class, the teachers change your lunches, and mine did that exactly 2 weeks after the first day of school, and it was changed to the same lunch as Sadie's. Perfect how life is funny like that, huh? Well, I get my food, which was bad, if you ever have to go to a high school, don't eat the food, it's just a really bad idea, anyway, back to the story, I sat down at a table with a few friends, now I haven't mentioned this, but my best friend at the time was my friend Sara, and she had that lunch, so I sat down and I see Sadie at a table sitting on a guys lap basically and I heard,

"Look, it's the whore eating a hot dog, bet that's not too much of a change of pace"

I just kept walking, I put my food on the table, and I went into a nearby hallway, I was infuriated, and contemplating if punching her was worth suspension, I sat down against a locker and had a break down, it was a mixture of screaming and crying, the drugs made all my feelings seem to go away but I guess when so much builds it all comes out at once, it started with screaming and then I started crying, I hated this, it has happened a few times, I let out one emotion and another came with it. I was sitting there sobbing, screaming and I was mad, sad, irritated, and completely stressed when I heard,

"hey, I'm sorry about her, are you okay?", said a voice, when I heard it I stopped crying and picked up my head and when I did I saw probably the most beautiful male I've ever seen in my life, he was tall, not too tall but looked slightly taller than me, and he was on the skinny side, but he was these big puppy eyes, full of expression and a shade of brown so beautiful words couldn't describe it, they were somewhat hidden behind dark brown perfectly tousled hair that went down to the back of his neck and slightly covered his eyes, it was the perfect length, he also had big, soft looking lips that formed into a beautiful dimpled smile. When I looked at him I was immediately stunned and hit by a smell that made me want to jump on him. He was the definition of perfect looking.

"I'll be okay, I'm just sick of all that bitches shit she says", I said, trying to hold back any emotion, thinking about how I looked in the back of my mind, I hated when the soft side of me came out.

"I know", he said with his deep velvety voice, "she's like that sometimes, it gets a little overwhelming" he said sounding irritated.

"So you know her?" I said wishing he didn't.

"yeah, I guess I'm her new little thing, but I just moved here from Nevada so I don't know people all that well and I guess she likes me, but I just don't think that group is for me, I like being nice to people too much I guess?", he said, sitting next to me.

"I mean, no offense, but you should really choose a new crowd, because. That one is just well, bitches", I said kind of laughing.

"yeah, I got that, I'm going to go back there before she finds me and she says something mean again, but it was wonderful meeting you, I'm Julian by the way", he said writing something on a piece of paper, 

"here, call me if you can or want too, I text too", he said giving me the paper and leaning down right in front of me, so much I could feel his body heat radiating between us, god, his smile was amazing.

"I will, I'm Hailey", I said.

He left and I looked down at the paper, it was his phone number, okay, so maybe high school wasn't THAT bad, how could it be when you had Julian.


End file.
